U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,762 describes a digital electronic weather center or weather monitor with digital display and circuitry for selecting and displaying any of a number of monitored weather functions such as indoor and outdoor temperatures, pressure, wind speed and direction, rainfall, and humidity. The weather parameters are monitored by various transducers coupled to the weather center circuitry. The memory and microprocessor permit selection and display from memory of maximum and minimum readings of the monitored parameters and selection of additional calculated functions such as wind chill, degree days, and time and date. Selection is made from among the multiple functions by a conventional rotary switch having a rotary dial with detent positions for selecting a particular transducer and associated circuitry and display elements. Conventional pushbutton switches may also be used for selecting maximum and minimum values to display along with time of occurrence or for selecting other functions.